Marrow
Marrow is a Saiyan (who's name is a pun of Vegetable Marrow) who resides on Earth. He currently lives with Gohan and Videl as their adopted son. Before coming to Earth, Marrow was tricked into hypersleep by Frieza because he believed he was the next legendary Super Saiyan. At that time he was more than capable to kill Frieza, but didn't know it. Before getting tricked into hyper sleep, Marrow was on a mission with a few other saiyans known in the DBZ universe such as Bardock's friends. He was off scouting while his team was being killed when he was approached by Zarbon. Zarbon told him that he was in line for a promotion but had to beat Zarbon first. Marrow easily swept Zarbon away to confirm his suspicion of being the Super Saiyan of legends. So Zarbon told him he had to meet Frieza in person and that he would take him to him. Once in Frieza's Ship, Zarbon lead him into a room with Dodoria and Cui there. He then locked the door and they all jumped him. Enraged he easily beat them to near death when he heard a loud noise (Bardock); Cui then imitated Frieza's voice and pushed him into a Hyper Chamber, where he spent most of his days. After a long period of time the glass on the chamber cracked and shattered and Marrow woke up just in time to escape the ship while Planet Namek was about to explode. He then rocketed out of the planet (because of training himself to extreme conditions so he can go into space). The Planet blew up very close to him and spiraled him into deep space where Goku's space ship slammed into his body (Goku was sleeping) and threw him into King Cold's space ship. There, King Cold's men then got him and put him in ANOTHER Hyper Chamber. When he woke up again the ship was making loud noises and saying, "Under attack!!" He nearly escaped when Future Trunks destroyed the ship. Desperate and confused, because of his time spent in the Hyber Chamber, he fell and hit his head on a dragonball. He died next to the dragonball. In HFIL he struck a deal with an Evil Woman: That if he gave her his heart he could walk among the living. He accepted, but she took the heart and left without giving him anything but a small power boost. When he woke up he was still in HFIL and everyone was looking at a ball with a Super Saiyan 3 (Goku) fighting on it. When Goku reverted back into his base, Marrow immediately thought it was Bardock, but later recognized who it REALLY was. The villains then looked at him with an evil grin (Frieza not recognizing who it was). They then challenged him to a fight. He wiped out Frieza, Cell, The Ginyu Force and other villains (massive power boost in hyper sleep+No heart boost, Super Buu Level). He then continued his search for the Evil Woman. Soon after he woke up to see everyone was leaving HFIL (in GT). He followed through the hole unnoticed and escaped (no one sent him back). He then trained himself among the living and stayed under the radar. He then built himself an underground house into the earth. When Omega Shenron appeared Marrow did not fight at all — he stayed in his under ground house, but by using his Telepathic abilities he saw everything. Soon after he finally revealed himself to Pan (after Vegeta talked to her) and said, "Every Today has a Tomorrow" and gave her a gold necklace. She then told Gohan who confronted him. Marrow then told Gohan it was okay and that saiyans got to stick together. After being invited to Bulma's house with all the current Z fighters, Marrow told his story. They then told him that he was older than Goku and around 60 years old. They then told him because of his hyper sleep that his body is actually around 16 or 17 (he didn't keep track, he only cared about fighting). So Gohan decided to adopt him. He then received training from Gohan even thought he easily exceeds him (his power is now at Super 17's level). When his training was done with Gohan he then took training from Vegeta. When Vegeta pushed him past his limits he then became a Super Saiyan. He then got a job at Capsule Corporation as Truck's right hand man. Power Before DBZ:128,000,000 After Hyper Sleep,Frieza Saga: 149,000,000 Hyper Sleep,Android Saga begining: 159,000,000 Heartless Boost, Buu Saga: 260,000,000,000 Super 17 Saga: 290,000,000,000 Shadow Dragons Saga: 499,000,000,000 After trainig with Gohan:500,986,594,999 After training with Vegeta,ROSAT: 522,999,999,999 Super Saiyan,in HYBT: 521,000,000,000 Super Saiyan,after training in HYBT: 533,000,000,000 Training with Trunks: 587,000,524,999 Training with Trunks,Super Saiyan: 594,000,000,000 Training with Trunks,Super Saiyan 3: 634,995,534,400 After training: 655,999,345,966 Meeting Ultra Cooler: 701,345,943,564 Beaten by Ultra Cooler: 684,000,000,000 Fighting Ultra Cooler,Super Saiyan: 727,000,000,000 Fighting Ultra Cooler,Super Saiyan 3: 768,000,000,000 Super Saiyan God: 991,000,999,998 Personality/Apperance Despite his Saiyan heritage,Marrow has a care free personality kinda like Gohan's or Goku's. Although sometimes he can be serious like Piccolo. Marrow's appearance doesn't change at all much. He has saggy wild hair. He wears a red gi with black stripes, a blue scarf and belt, with yellow gloves and boots. Techniques Kaio-ken Kamehameha Masenko Special Beam Cannon Final Flash Big Bang Attack Big Bang Boom— Marrow shoots 10 big bang attacks and shoots them one by one at the target and they explode on contact. Kaio Clone Clash— When Marrow splits himself into 4 while in Kaio-ken and attacks the opponent with various combos Super Dioken Beam: Is a Green Beam of life energy gathered like the spirit bomb. Major Battles Marrow vs Zarbon-Won Marrow vs Zarbon,Dodoria,and Cui-Won Marrow vs Cell,Friezas,and The Ginyu Force- Won Marrow vs Gohan,Goten,and Trunks-Won Marrow vs Vegeta- Won Appearnces Video games Marrow has appeared in Dragonball Z Raging Blast(2) along with Dragonball UT . Series His alternate counterpart appears in Dragonball MA with King Cold.He will also appear in an up in coming Seris,Dragonball TLL Merchandise He has a long line of toys and other merchandise like his Jacket and out fit. He has made Billions of dollars for Funimation. Transformations Super Saiyan Marrow earned this ability while training in the Hybolic Time Chamber with Vegeta. When fighting Vegeta,Vegeta went into super saiyan 4. When Vegeta shot his Final Shine Attack,Marrow was easily out matched until he triggered this transformation. Unlike Vegeta,His Power boost in his Super Siayan form is way beyonds that of the other Super Saiyans. Instead his power boost is about that of 100 to 150 times. He then beat Vegeta and ended his training. Super Saiyan 3 Marrow got this Transformation while extreme training with Trunks.He first transformed into this during the WMAT against Gohan.Although he never went Super Saiyan 2. He is the only Saiyan known to get this transformation without SSJ2.In this form its his Super Saiyan transformations power times 55. Super Saiyan God He became in this form because of a threat of Cooler returning. This time Cooler had stolen the power of all of the past DB Villans and combined them into his own power. He was stronger than Omega Shenron Easily even exceeding gods(he is stronger than Bills).Marrow was easily the strongest of the Z fighters at the time and even he was pumbled into the ground. So he found out about Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation.He then got Goten,Gohan,Pan,Vegeta,Trunks,and himself to transform into this Legendary form.In this form ,unlike Goku,he grows silver fur.Also his eyebrows dissapper and instead of Red hair it is silver.In this form it is the power of His super saiyan transformations times 258. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Page added by Ultimate Alien Warrior